


Brownies and Kisses

by nvmbseung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Or romantic, Platonic Relationships, Safety first, jisung is banned from the kitchen, nobody burned the kitchen, really seungmin was only helping while felix did the actual baking, remember your oven mittens, spatula as a weapon, tbh it can be either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmbseung/pseuds/nvmbseung
Summary: It's early in the morning (as early as 11am can be) on a day off when Felix and Seungmin bake some brownies
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Brownies and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> short fluffy seunglix that I had in my docs since last year

It was the boys’ day off that day, so it wasn’t any surprise that there wasn’t a single soul awake at 11:34 am. Well, a single soul that wasn’t a young freckled Australian.

Felix has been up for around five hours already. He had been tired at first since he didn’t get a well-rested sleep but managed to distract himself with his phone looking for recipes.

At the moment being, he is trying not to make an entire mess of the kitchen. He does not only not deal with the pain of having to clean it all up but also to not disturb the others. Currently on the table is the bottle of vanilla extract, half a cup of all-purpose flour, cooking oil, salt, three large eggs (he only needs two, but he’d rather be prepared with a third one in case anything happened), a baking pan, a bowl, a whisk, measuring cups and measuring spoons.

He’s also got half a cup of unsalted butter getting melted in a small pot on the stove while he looks for the last ingredients in the cabinets. He notices that the superfine sugar and the unsweetened cocoa powder were placed at the very end at the top of the cabinet and decides to try and reach for it. When he fails to do so while on his feet, he decides to mount the countertop and take the last two ingredients.

“What are you doing?”

Felix got scared by the sudden voice that appeared behind him but still kept his balance on the countertop.

“Oh, hey Seungminnie, did I wake you up?”

Seungmin, who had woken up after sleeping for 13 hours, shakes his head, “I’ve been asleep for a long time now and my body woke me up. What are you doing up there though, Lix?”

Felix finally reaches the last two ingredients as the other is talking and carefully places himself back down.

“I was trying to reach the sugar and cocoa,” says Felix as he turns to face Seungmin.

“Are you going to bake something?” says Seungmin now with an excited glint in his eyes at the thought of pastries.

“I’m making some brownies, it’s going to take a couple of minutes to make the batter and around like half an hour until they’re done though”

At this Seungmin tilts his head a little to the left and asks, “Can I help you with anything?”

“I don’t know Minnie, I don’t want you burning the kitchen this early in the morning,” says Felix trying to tease the other.

“Come on Lix, you know I won’t burn anything, that would be Jisung. I’m already here so might as well help you with something, please,” says Seungmin while pouting trying to convince Felix into letting him help in the kitchen.

Felix playfully grunts and rolling of his eyes but with a small smile in his lips, “Fine, I guess you can help me. First, preheat the oven to 325 degrees and then grab the baking pan over there and wash it please.”

“Yes, captain,” says Seungmin with a teasing tone.

While having the small debate, Felix had taken the melted butter off the stove and set it aside to cool for just a little bit. Felix goes to the table and takes the bowl, the whisk, the oil, and the measuring cups with the spoons to where he had left the sugar and the cocoa in the countertop of the kitchen.

He proceeds to place them all on the top and takes the butter that was lying on the stove. He brings it to the bowl and pours the half a cup into it. He then measures one tablespoon of oil, one and one eighth cups of the sugar, and mixes them together in the bowl with the whisk.

“I’m done washing it Lix, what now?” Next to Felix is Seungmin with the now clean pan looking expectantly and tells him, “Take the cooking oil spray that’s here somewhere and spray it on the pan, and then take the parchment paper that’s in the cabinet and put it on top of it.” With the instructions given, Seungmin proceeds to do what Felix told him.

“Minnie, can you pass me the rest of the ingredients in the table, please?”

Seungmin leaves the pan and gives the ingredients to Felix to which he thanks the younger.

“If you were going to work on the countertop anyway, why did you put the things on the table?” says Seungmin confused as to why Felix did what he did.

“I just wanted to have everything completely in order before I started working, it’s called being organized Min,” Felix replies while giggling.

“Ha, ha, ha, ok sure”

Felix grabs two teaspoons of the vanilla and two eggs and mixes them with what’s also in the bowl. Once it takes a light color, he takes half a cup of flour, half a cup of cocoa powder, and one fourth teaspoon of salt and introduces them slowly to the rest of the mix.

“Why don’t we put some music on Lix? It’s a bit dead here”

“It’s because it's dead that I don’t want to put music on. It might wake the others, and we are already making a lot of noise”

“I don’t think it’ll wake the-“ Seungmin didn’t finish his sentence when a wild squirrel doppelganger made his presence known.

“Yo, what are you guys doing?”

“We’re making brownies Sungie, but we haven’t put them in the oven yet,” answers Felix while smiling at the day older. He continues with the forgotten batter and grabs a spatula from a cabinet to fold the batter gently so it takes the texture he wants to achieve.

“Can I taste the batter?!” asks Jisung excited at the mention of the chocolate pastry.

“Nope, and also you’re not allowed to be anywhere near the kitchen Sungie, you’ve been banned”

“Since when?!?!” asks Jisung, now with a hand pressed to his heart and an offended expression painted on his features.

“Since I said so, now go somewhere else and wait till we’re done here,” says Felix while shooing Jisung with the spatula in hand. Jisung pouts but obeys anyway.

A small ‘ding’ comes from the oven, announcing that it’s done preheating.

“Seungmin, are you done with the pan?”

“Yes, here”

Felix takes the pan from Seungmin’s hands and starts pouring the batter in it.

“Minnie, open the oven and pass me the oven mittens, please”

Seungmin does as told and Felix places the pan in the oven.

“Ok, now we put a clock for 23 minutes to check if the brownies are ready. If they are, we take them out but if they aren’t we wait another two or three minutes until they’re done.”

Seungmin was already putting the time in his phone when he felt the only other person in the room hugging him from behind.

“Want a kiss?” he heard as the older one rested his head on Seungmin’s shoulder. The taller almost choked hearing those words.

“Sorry?!” It came out with a bit of panic in his voice but his head was running for a quick second making a mess out of it.

Felix giggles, “I asked if you wanted a kiss.” Felix then extended one of his hands showing the younger two hershey kisses he had in his palm.

“Oh,” Seungmin was blushing, thinking how he had misinterpreted the question and the possibility of his thought, “yes, of course, um can I take both?”

“Hmm, how about I give you three instead?”

“But you only have t-” Seungmin didn't get to finish when he felt a pair of lips pecking his cheek.

“Thanks for the help Minnie, maybe you should help me more often,” said Felix while smiling with a tilt in his head and went in the direction Jisung had left, leaving a very flustered Seungmin behind with the two kisses now in his hand. 

_(“Here Minnie, have another one”, “what?! Why does he get an extra one?!?!”, “because he helped me bake them, dumbdumb”, “well if I hadn’t been ‘wrongfully’ banned from the kitchen then maybe I would have helped too!!”, “sucks to be you then”, “shut up Seungmin!”)_

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nvmbseung)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/nvmbseung)


End file.
